


we've never met but can we have a cup of coffee?

by dwreed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwreed/pseuds/dwreed
Summary: Dear Mullet,I didn’t appreciate your reaction over text and I still don’t appreciate it on paper. How come when I asked for you back months ago you said no but now that I’m with someone all of a sudden you want to be with me? Grow up.Fuck off.Lance





	we've never met but can we have a cup of coffee?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coatofflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coatofflowers/gifts).



> happy birthday finn! <3

_2/17/13_

 

Dear Keith,

 

Is it weird that I’m writing you a letter? I hope not. I know you like Sherlock Holmes and I found a first edition in the secondhand bookstore I go to sometimes, so I picked it up to send it to you.

 

I got accepted into both of the colleges I applied to but I don’t even now what I want to do when I go. I enrolled as pre-nursing but I have to do all of the prereqs to get into the program, and then I can actually be considered a nursing major. Honestly, though, I don’t know if I’ll stick with it or if I’m even smart enough to be a nurse. Probably not. I’ll keep trying, because it’s not like I can do much else when I still live with my parents. I wish I could just stop and think for a while until I figure it out but one year out of school was enough for my mom. You know how she is.

 

Oh! I have a boyfriend now. His name is Hunk and he’s very sweet. I’m kind of excited about it, but also a little… suffocated? I guess I’m just not used to having someone being with me in person. I’ll get used to it eventually, I suppose.

 

Anyways, I hope you like the book!

 

Love always,

Lance

* * *

_3/1/13_

 

Dear Mullet,

 

You’re welcome for the book.

 

My parents are too excited about me going to college to care about much else right now. I don’t know why. Maybe because I’m the first boy in the family to go. It just feels super weird, with them obsessing over me. They didn’t react this much when my older sisters went so I just feel uncomfortable… I don’t even really want to go but I’m excited to move out of the house and leave and start somewhere new.

 

I didn’t appreciate your reaction over text and I still don’t appreciate it on paper. How come when I asked for you back months ago you said no but now that I’m with someone all of a sudden you want to be with me? Grow up.

 

Fuck off.

 

Lance

* * *

 

_7/14/13_

 

Dear Keith,

 

Hunk and I broke it off. We’re both going to opposite ends of the state for school, and I haven’t really talked to him since he got back from his orientation. I kind of suspect he met someone there and just didn’t know how to tell me. I liked him but I couldn’t even really feel anything when I called him to break up with him because we hadn’t talked for almost a month. I really only feel bad because I didn’t feel _anything_ , you know? Is that weird? It’s probably weird. I don’t think I should be this detached from someone I liked and was so nice to me.

 

I sort of think I didn’t know what to do with his niceness. You and I had some problems, you know? Like, there was a lot going on and I was used to feeling so much all the time be it good or bad and I think that having something so lukewarm just made me bored. Maybe it made him bored, too. Maybe that’s kind of why we stopped talking. I don’t know why I’m telling you this.

 

I just… miss us, I guess. I miss _you._ That’s probably dumb. It’s not like we ever actually stopped talking but it feels different. Holy crow. Alright, I’m going to end this letter and just call you.

 

Talk to you soon,

Lance

* * *

_8/28/13_

 

Keith,

 

I just got off the phone with you but I kind of like this letter thing we’ve had going on. So even though I already updated you on all of this I wanted to write to you also.

 

I just moved into my dorm and my roommate is pretty cool. His name’s Matt, and he’s a second year with an upperclassman boyfriend named Shiro. They invited me to get dinner with them at the dining commons and they’re pretty cool. Everyone’s doors were open since it’s move-in day and people are trying to know their neighbors and stuff. My dorm advisor is this guy named Rolo and all of the girls on me and Matt’s floor are head-over-heels for him. He’s pretty cute, I guess. Something about him just doesn’t seem right, though. I think he’s just got everyone fooled with his mysterious quiet RA persona.

 

Matt and I came up with a roommate agreement so that we don’t have any problems. So far we’ve only set 3 rules;

 

  * Ask before using each other’s things.
  * Headphones after midnight.
  * No SO’s after 10 p.m. on school nights.



 

It’s hanging up on the corkboard glued to our door so that we don’t forget them. Matt made the first two and I made the last one. He laughed and agreed and told me Shiro was an RA in another building so if anything Matt would go there since Shiro has his own room. I told him I didn’t need to know that.

 

It’s getting late and they’re having a s’mores party downstairs so I’m going to wrap this up.

 

Oh! And I can’t wait to finally meet you in May! I’m so excited I might pee a little.

 

Love you,

Lance

* * *

_10/xx/13_

 

Lovebug ♡

 

If you followed my instructions on the outside of this that said not to open until your birthday…

 

Happy birthday! We’ve known each other for…? How many years, now? Almost seven give or take a few months? It’s so crazy. I remember when we used to fight all the time, and now look at us. Granted, we’ve been through our rough patches, and… our break ups, but it’s been almost 3 years since we first got together. That’s so crazy.

 

I’m so thankful for having you in my life and I’m so thankful that after everything we’ve been through that you’re still my best friend through thick and thin. I know you don’t believe in God or fate or anything like that, but whatever higher power is there blessed me with you and I’ll always cherish that. I feel like we were destined to be together. Thank you so much for being my rock over the past 7 years and thank you so much for loving me. I hope you have a good birthday! Call me when you get home from Disneyworld. ♡

 

Always yours,

Lance

* * *

_12/24/13_

 

Dear Keith,

 

It’s my first week without therapy since October and things are kind of rough. I didn’t realize how much I relied on those meetings once a week until now, when things start to bother me or when things just don’t bother me _enough_ and I feel like I need to take a breather and talk about them. Talking to you helps, but it’s kind of easy to get sidetracked and get off topic, you know? My therapist doesn’t really let me escape with memes, and while I hate it sometimes I really do need it. And like, I don’t want you to have to be my therapist. I know we have this conversation a lot and I know you don’t mind but it just feels weird. I don’t always want to burden you with all of that. I want to be able to tell you happy things, but sometimes there’s just nothing happy for me to say.

 

Christmas is tomorrow and all of my family is over. My parents have never trivialized my relationship with you but not everyone gets it and it’s really annoying. “How can you be in a relationship with someone you never met in person?” “That’s not a real relationship.”

 

I’m exhausted.

 

6 more months until I get to meet you, though!

 

I hope your Christmas is going better than mine,

Lance

* * *

_1/01/14_

 

Keef!

 

Happy New Year!

 

6 more months!

 

Love,

Lance

* * *

_2/14/14_

 

Keith,

 

Are we going to be one of those Valentine’s Day couples? Shiro brought Matt a huge bouquet of roses and they’re going to see a movie and spend the night in Shiro’s room. They’re kind of sickeningly adorable.

 

Rolo put candy grams in all of his residents mailboxes. I know I said I thought he was kind of shady before, but he’s a pretty cool guy. And not just because he gave me Skittles. He said he’s not going to RA next year because he’s going to study abroad in Spain. It kind of sucks, but I’d rather go to Spain, too.

 

When we finally move in together I think I’d be fine with not being a Valentine’s Day kind of couple, as long as I get to fall asleep next to you every night. I think that’s present enough for years.

 

Happy Valentine’s Day,

Lance

* * *

_3/5/14_

 

My dearest Mullet,

 

3 more months. Is it weird that I’m afraid?

 

It’s been all Skype and phone calls for 7 years and all of a sudden I’m about to see you in person. I’ve talked to my therapist about it but I think I need to talk to you, too. But I’m also afraid to talk to you about it, so I’ve just decided to include all my feelings in our letter exchange.

 

What if my expectation of you doesn’t match or what if your expectation of me doesn’t match? And more than that, what if it doesn’t match and it’s just so different that things don’t work? Like, I’m fine, as long as we still get along the same and I know you’ll always fight me about the mess in the kitchen but you get what I mean, right? Honestly, the only thing keeping me going these last few months has been the thought of meeting you and I was anxious but not this kind of anxious. Now I’m just afraid that it won’t work out once we’re finally able to be in the same vicinity.

 

More than that, I’m afraid of what’s going to happen if we hit it off and then you have to go back home and I’m just… stuck in this rut of always waiting for you. Because let me tell you right now, it’s not exactly a great place to be. And it’s not your fault and it’s not anything you can help, but it’s still just… what’s happening.

 

Are you afraid?  

 

Yours,

Lance

* * *

_3/25/14_

 

Keith,

 

You know I just overthink things. It’s hard not to.

 

I love you and want to be with you I want things to work.

 

Lance

* * *

_4/20/14_

 

Babe,

 

Shiro and Matt got into a fight today. I came back from class to hear them having a shouting match in me and Matt’s room. I don’t really know what they were fighting about, I didn’t stay to listen. I just went down to the common room on the first floor and talked to the other people in our dorm building. They were having a Lord of the Rings marathon so I joined them for a while. I saw Shiro storm out to go back to his dorm so I went upstairs and Matt was crying into his pillow.

 

He didn’t talk about what happened but we went to get ice cream and then sat and watched all three High School Musical movies. He seemed to feel better by the time he fell asleep but who knows, really.

 

I know we fight already but the thought of fighting with you like that face to face freaks me out.

 

But I’m still excited to see you.

 

Love always,

Lance

* * *

_5/5/14_

 

Keefers,

 

Finals are around the corner and I’m having a crisis. My grades are fine but I feel as though everyone else’s panic is weighing on me. Matt’s in particular. I guess he’s been with Shiro since his senior year of high school and they’re “taking a break”, whatever that means. Matt has never had to study without Shiro to help, so I’ve been trying but he’s taking really specific courses so I’m not much use. I’m helping him with flashcards and study guides but he still seems rattled. These past couple of weeks have been rough for both of us.

 

I had a bit of an episode today. Someone shouted at me from the other end of the hallway, just to say hi, but it scared the shit out of me and I guess I’m kind of high strung and just had to go into my room and disappear and cry for a while. I was really glad you called me. Do you have Lance senses?

 

I’m counting down the days until I get to see you. I’m feeling a lot better about it now that we’ve talked, but I’m still really nervous. Still though, I guess knowing you’re nervous too kind of makes it a little easier. At least I don’t have to act like I’ve got everything figured out.

 

One more month!

 

Yours,

Lance

* * *

_6/xx/14_

 

Dearest Keith,

 

I can’t sleep! I’m nervous and excited and buzzing.

 

I feel like we’re so dumb for not realizing we knew the same Shiro. Who even goes by Shiro? Anyways, I’m glad you know him and I’m glad him and Matt made up. I think having Matt there will help ease my nerves a little bit, even if we do kind of go our separate ways at some point. It’ll be a good ice-breaker. Will I get to hear embarrassing stories about you from Shiro? I’m counting on it.

 

You won’t hear any from Matt about me because I’m perfect. :)

 

4 more days. Matt’s vibrating, too. I think he’s more excited than I am, which is funny.

 

3 more days. I think I’m going to pee.

 

2 more days.

 

This is so weird. Now I won’t have to listen to people devalue what we have and tell me it’s not a real relationship. Which like, fuck them anyways but it was annoying, you know? And once you officially move here I’ll get to see you whenever I want to see you and I’ll get to sleep next to you and talk to you in person and I’ll get to hold your hand and we can finally have that picnic in the park I was telling you about.

 

Holy crow I’m about to cry I’m emotional.

 

1 more day!

 

I love you I love you I love you,

Lance


End file.
